MERMAID
by Hyperactiveness101
Summary: When Kuki tries out for the school play will she make it? Or will Wally mess it up for her again? 3,4 coupling. T for Teen just to be on the safe side.Flames are welcome for this chapter!
1. Try Outs

**HOWDY PEOPLE! DIDN'T THINK YOU WOULD HEAR FROM ME FOR A WHILE DID YA? WELL THIS STORY OF COURSE IS A WALLY/KUKI STORY! I LOVE THEM AS A COUPLE! I HAD THIS IDEA IN MY HEAD FOR A LONG WHILE AND I DECIDED TO SAVE IT UNTIL I WAS DONE WITH MY FIRST STORY T.R.I.P.L.E. D.O.G. D.A.R.E. WHICH I FINALLY FINISHED YAY GO ME! I'M SHOCKED TO SAY THIS IS OFFICALLY MY THIRD STORY! YA GO ME AGAIN!(hands self chocolate!) I'M AWESOME! WELL I COULDN'T HAVE MADE IT THIS FAR WITHOUT ALL MY REVIEWERS AND READERS SO THANK YOU SO MUCH! PLEASE NO FLAMES! BUT I'LL EXCEPT REVIEWS! ) I SOUND SPOILED! SORRY I'M HYPED UP ON CHOCOLATE!(starts to daydream about an island made of chocolate after reading Hanzel and Grethel) Wally: While she's off in her La La Land... Hyperactiveness101 doesn't own KND or any of the characters or Andersen's The Little Mermaid or the writer Arina Tanemura's Fullmoon Wo Sagashite (of the book that she reread and got the basics from) if she did we'd all be dead by now...Hyperactiveness101: HEY THAT'S NOT VERY NICE TO SAY ABOUT ME! (shoves as many chocolates in his mouth as she can.) ON WITH THE STORY!**

**(On with this story before the wacked out writer goes so hyperactive that she passes out which should be in five minutes...) **

**(_The True Tale Of The Little Mermaid) _**

**This is the actual story of The Little Mermaid that I read in a book this is the folktale version not the Disney version that most of you know. If you already heard the story this is a preference for people who have never heard of the actual story because this story has a big meaning in the story I'm writing, and this is where I begin...(NOT ALL OF IT MAY BE THE WAY SOME PEOPLE REMEMBER IT SO I'M SORRY!) **

_**Once there was a Mermaid Princess..she of course was the Little Mermaid. **_

_**One Night she saved a Prince from a horrible Sea Storm **_

_**She broke the rules of her world and went to the Sea Witch to become human **_

_**In exchange for her voice the Sea Witch would make her into a human girl **_

_**with the help of a special medicine**_

_**If she would turn into a human she could never turn into a Mermaid again**_

_**There's another downside if the Prince marries another instead, she would become Sea Foam the next day**_

_**Even though all of that would happen she became human **_

_**On the beach the Prince met another Princess thinking that she was the one who saved him and ended**_

_**up falling in love with her **_

_**Sadly without her voice The Little Mermaid couldn't tell the Prince of her feelings and how she was **_

_**the one who saved him **_

_**The Prince ended up marrying the other Princess, **_

_**The Little Mermaid's Older Sisters told her to kill the Prince, then she wouldn't have to die**_

_**She shook her head in No, because if she did she would be even more sad than if she died**_

_**She ended up becoming Sea Foam **_

_**In the end she ended up learning the biggest lesson of all, by wanting the **_

_**Prince to smile and be happy she would be happy herself **_

_**This is what she learned...**_

_**...How To Love **_

**_The End of The Little Mermaid_**

**Chapter One- Play **

**(Normal Pov)**

"OH! A PLAY!" yelled the overly happy Kuki Sanban.

She was reading the sign again when her best friend Abby tapped her from behind. Kuki spun around to face her friend. "What you screaming at girl? Abby can hear yah across the school!" Abby yelled at her happy-go-lucky friend.

"Sorry Abby!" said Kuki blushing in a bit of embarrassment and excitment.

"It's okay...just calm down a bit." said Abby smirking. No matter how old they got Kuki would always stay her overly hyperactive, daydreamy self. **(LIKE ME WITH THE HYPERACTIVE PART!-) **

"Anyway let Abby see." said Abby pushing Kuki a side to read the sign. It read...

**Cleveland Middle School **

**Introduces**

**"The Little Mermaid"**

**AUDITIONS**

**When: Wednesday-Friday**

**Where: Tryouts will be held in the **

**school auditorium.**

**Time: After School at 3:00P.M. till 5:00P.M.**

**(If you have anymore questions see Mrs. Whatchamacalit in room C100.)**

Abby now knew why Kuki was screaming. No matter what play they were in from when they were younger Kuki got one of the supporting roles. (Except for once but Wally ruined it.) Now that she was in Middle School she promised herself that she would try her very best to try and get the Lead Role and this was her chance!

"Let's both try out today!" said Abby to Kuki.

"Yeah! That's a great idea. We need to tryout today anyway, because it's the last day!" said Kuki with her smile even brighter than it was before.

**(Now Before we go Any further I should explain things a bit more) **

**Kuki is Thirteen and is very much the same except she's not as obsessed with Rainbow Monkeys as she used to be. She's one of the school's hearthrobs which all the guys want to date but she always says no for some reason. She looks pretty much the same as before except she's gotten a lot prettier. She's apart of the school Choir and is in the Drama Club so she can get better at acting. **

**She has no memory of being in KND and neither does Nigel, Abby, Hoagie, or Wally. After they lost their memories of each other, they all kind of went their seperate ways. Kuki and Abby are luckily still friends. **

**Sadly Wally is Fourteen and ended up becoming the school bully. He's now taller and still has a softside when it comes to Kuki even though he won't admit it to himself. He's acually pretty smart now but still will punch a guy out. Also he's the main guy hearthrob. (He's the leader of the bullies) **

**Nigel is Thriteen and joined the school debate team and is now the smartest and most organized guy in school. He's also on the school's Tennis star. His hair has finally grown back after being bald for so many years. He's also one of the school's heartthrobs leading after Wally. **

**Hoagie almost Fourteen and is now pronouced a geek. He's lost a lot of weight and is pretty on the skinny side. He stills in love with airplanes but instead of wearing his pilots hat he recently changed it into a brown hat. He's some what cute and some girls have crushes on him because of how sweet he can be and how smart he is but when he cracks a joke they don't really like him as much anymore. **

**Last but not least is Abby she's the main girl heartthrob. Every guy from every Middle School has at least asked her out twice but she just ignores them. She still keeps her calm collected self which makes her cool and all the 7th Graders looking up to her as their rolemodel. Now she's apart of the school Newspaper as the Editor. She's also apart of the Girl's Volleyball Team.**

**(Now shall we go on...) - **

**(Kuki's Pov) **

"Well see ya Abby, I've got to got to go to Pre-Algebra..." I said in a sad tone.

"We'll see ya later girl!" she replied and walked off to her class Algebra class.

SHE'S SO LUCKY! She's in an advanced class while I'm stuck in boring old Pre-Algebra. I hate math and all but she's lucky to be a year ahead and not have to worry about failing it because SHE'S GOT ALL A's!

It's just so boring is the main idea...

I ended up daydreaming in class! I'm getting a solid B but still! If they made Math more interesting maybe I would stop daydreaming! Maybe if Miss. Gertrude wore a weird hat or had some candy on the board it'd be more interesting! But no...were stuck with boring Math with evil, boring Miss. Gertrude who never explains a whole darn thing!

"MISS SANBAN I WOULD LIKE TO KNOW WHAT'S SO INTERESTING THAT'S STUCK ON THE WALL?" yelled Miss. Gertrude.

MAN I JUST WANT TO PUNCH HER! WHY DON'T YOU GO NAG AT WALLABEE BEETLES FOR ONCE! I MEAN COME ON HE'S WORSE THAN ME IN THIS CLASS!

well...I'm not sure about that...but that's what everyone says...

Anyway..."Oh! Nothing!" I say giving her one of my idiotic smiles.

"Well since it was nothing I'd like to see you in detention today!" she said smiling.

SEE SHE IS EVIL! I MEAN COME ON I MAY HAVE DAY DREAMED IN CLASS JUST THIS ONCE...err...twice...err...third time...OH WHATEVER! NO WONDER SHE'S STILL SINGLE WHAT MAN IN THEIR RIGHT MIND WOULD WANT TO DATE HER!

Instead of saying any of this I just nodded my head and she gets back to teaching.

Gezz I've never gotten a detention and now it's because I daydreamed in class! STUPID MISS. GERTRUDE!

**(Detention)**

I told Abby that I had a detention, yet she didn't believe me about Miss. Gertrude being evil! She believes I deserved it! NO ONE EVER UNDERSTANDS THAT I KNOW THAT MISS GERTRUDE IS EVIL!

Anyway...I got to detention...it's pretty much all the bullies...Wallabee Beetles (of course!), Ernest, Vinnie, Chad, and that's only naming off a few of the bullies! I chose the seat next to the window. At least here I could daydream I mean your not aloud to do anything in detention except stay quiet.

Well in a bit. Mr. Pedington came in the classroom. "NOW ALL OF YOU KNOW THE DRILL! DON'T BOTHER ME!" he yelled at the entire class.

Man I thought this was going to be boring...but in less than five minutes Mr. Pedington was asleep on the front desk to prove it there was drool coming out of his mouth!

Everyone but me got up and moved around and sat by their friends. The bullies pulled out some lunches that they stole, the other students took out C.D players, I.Pods, MP3 Players, and video game players. I was completely lost. Wasn't detention about being in trouble?

_Oh well..._ I thought to myself I took out some of my homework that I didn't finish in study hall and got to work doing it. It was math homework! I sat there looking at the problem. At first I thought to myself._it's not that hard Kuki all you have to do is round these numbers! _then I actually focused _WAIT A MINUTE! THIS ISN'T EASY AT ALL! I DON'T GET ANY OF THIS!_ I screamed in my head. "I'm never gonna get this..." I said out loud hitting my head on the desk.

"Umm...Need some help?" asked someone infront of me. I lifted my head off the desk to see who it was it was Wallabee Beetles! I thought to myself for another moment..._I heard he's supposed to be the worst kid around with the worst grades, some people say the only good thing about him is his good looks but...I'll give it a shot and see if he understands it PLEASE LET HIM UNDERSTAND IT!_

"Yes!" I finally replied to him. After about ten minutes I got the homework done with his help and I actually get it!

"Thank you so much!" I said giving him one my major happy grins.

"No problem! Maybe from now on you'll pay attention in class." he replied.

"Sorry! I'll try my best but it's gonna be hard!" I said frowning and blushing a bit from the embarrassment.

"Don't worry! I know you can do it!" he said trying to cheer me up a bit. Which made me blush a bit more.

"Thanks...but if I need some help can I count on you to help me?" I asked.

He turned a bit red and replied "Sure.."

As soon as he said that the school bell rang, which ment detention was over!

"Well see ya around!" I said waving to Wallabee who waved back. I left the room skipping down the hall. I was happy to have made a new friend and out of the leader of the bullies, none the less!

"Time to go home!" I said outloud to myself.

"NOT SO FAST!" said Abby stopping me by grabbing hold of the back of my shirt.

"What?" I asked as she continued to drag me by my shirt down the hall. Which was kind of weird because everyone stopped and stared at me...

"Don't tell Abby you already forgot!" she said.

"Oh wait...the TRYOUTS ARE TODAY AND I ALMOST FORGOT!" I said as I began to run to the auditorium, now dragging Abby by the arm.

"Okay let the final tryouts begin!" said Mrs. Whatchamacalit. We made it just in time!

A lot of kids were trying out! One was Fannie! She didn't do that well...because she was yelling the whole time...

"ABIGAIL LINCOLN!" yelled Mrs.Whatchmacalit.

She tried out for the role of one of the Little Mermaid's sisters and did a phenomenal job! I clapped really loud for her! "GO ABBY!" I yelled. Then the teacher hushed me. So I went quite.

There were only a few guys who tried out and one was The Teen. He used to be called The Kid but he thought it sounded to babyish so he changed his nickname. No one really knows his real name.

But he was really good and every girl there but me and Abby had a crush on him because of how cool he was. Plus they loved his hair do.

Finally after about an hour and a half it was my turn. CURSE MY PARENTS FOR HAVING THEIR LAST NAME START WITH AN S!

"KUKI SANBAN!" yelled the teacher.

I went down where she was sitting and she gave me the paper with the lines of each character.

I walked up on stage and stood in the center of it. My heart began to race a bit. _THIS IS YOUR CHANCE KUKI DON'T MESS UP! _I yelled to myself in my head.

Then I took a big breath and began to read the line **(It's the part when she saves the Prince and realizes she's in love with him -) **

"Why is my heart racing? Why is my head pounding and my face is completely burning? Why can't I get that picture of him out of my head? Does this mean I...love him?"

When I finished my lines everyone began to clap. Man I must have been really red because my face felt really warm. It was hard for my heart to stop pounding so hard.

Abby came and met me and helped me to my seat. She knew that I was nervous when I went up there. "Wow! Abby thinks you naile that part!" she said smiling at me. I gave a weak smile back and fainted in the chair. It's over...well find out on Monday who got each part...

At five we left Abby was spending the night tonight so she walked home with me today. I was really nervous about if I got the part, but Abby told me not to worry about it so I tried not to.

**Two Days Later...**

I rushed to school this morning. I got up an hour early! So I could get to school early enough to see if I got the part. I'm now walking...I should say running to school. ONLY ONE BLOCK AWAY!

FINALLY! I'm at the door of the building but of course the paper isn't up yet! THAT EVIL MRS. WHATCHAMACALIT! I decided to sit on one of the school's front porches and wait until the bell rang to go check.

I took a book out of my backpack trying to keep my mind off of the play. The book I was reading was a fairytale book and the story I was reading was The Little Mermaid. I checked it out of the town's library to read the real folktale of the story I wanted to know more about it.

_WHY THE HECK DID I HAVE TO BRING THIS BOOK WITH ME! IT'S JUST MAKING ME EVEN MORE ANXIOUS!_ I yelled at myself in my head. I decided to read it anyway. I have at least a half an hour till the bell rings.

As I read it I began to realize how sad the real version was, how could someone like the Mermaid go through such sadness and still be happy? I kept wondering this until someone said to me "So looks like we meet again!" I looked up and saw Wallabee Beetles smiling down at me.

MAN THIS IS THE MOST I'VE EVER SEEN OF THIS GUY AND YET WE ACT LIKE WE'RE OLD FRIENDS! I wonder why...

"Yeah I guess so.." I asked " So do you always come to school early?"

"Sometimes... if I want to" he replied sitting next to me.

"So what are you reading?" he asked as he grabbed the book.

"Hey! Give it back please!" I said trying grab the book but he was, too strong for me.

"The Little Mermaid isn't that a bit babyish?" he asked as he turned a looked at me.

"IT'S NOT BABYISH! THE SCHOOL'S HAVING A PLAY ABOUT THE REAL LITTLE MERMAID STORY AND I WANTED TO READ IT TO KNOW WHAT IT'S REALLY ABOUT!" I yelled blushing a bit.

"Oh so that Disney story isn't the real story?" he questioned.

"No it's not the Disney one is happy when the real one's sad." I said looking at what time it is.

ONLY FIVE MINUTES TO GO!

"Man it is depressing!" he said outloud while reading it.

"Yeah didn't I just say that?" I questioned grabbing the book and putting it in my backpack.

"So you tried out for that play?" he asked.

"Of course! Their posting the parts today!" I said getting anxious just thinking about it.

"Well I hope you get the part Kooks." he replied and smiled.

_He called me KOOKS! _I shouted in my head. "Umm..Thanks!" I said starting to blush.

The bell rang and I started to run seeing Mrs.Whatchamacalit putting the paper on the board.

"Well See Ya!" I said yelling back to Wallabee. Abby came running up next to me.

"Come on girl you can go faster than that!" she said running in front of me.

"Yeah if we were all on the Volleyball team maybe I could run faster!" I said.

FINALLY! We reached the post board my heart began to beat like crazy...

The role of the Little Mermaid is...

**THAT'S IT FOR NOW! I LOVE SUSPENSE!- I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS STORY AS MUCH AS I DO AND I'LL TRY TO UPDATE MY OTHER STORY AS SOON AS I CAN! Little me not enough time...-- PLEASE REVIEW WITH NO FLAMES AND YOU SHALL GET HERSHEY'S CHOCOLATE...WITH HERSHEY'S SYRUP (if that's how you spell it)...WITH HERSHEYS CHOCOLATE MILK! Wally: since she keeps going on about whatever Hershey's chocolate to abbreviate what she means is Please R&R with no flames...Hyperactiveness101: SEE YA NEXT CHAPTER! **


	2. Practice

**HOWDY EVERYONE! I LOVE SUMMER BREAK! - THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS! FROM NOW ON I'M GOING TO THANK EVERYONE EVERY CHAPTER TO KEEP UP WITH IT! PLEASE KEEP REVIEWING IT REALLY HELPS TO GET ME MOTIVATED ! FOR THIS CHAPTER YOU CAN FLAME ME! SO GO AHEAD! ANYWHO WALLY! Wally: SHUT UP ALREADY I THINK EVERY ONE GETS THE PICTURE GEZZ! Hyperactiveness101: SINCE I DIDN'T DECRIPT WHAT M.E.R.M.A.I.D. STOOD FOR I'LL DO IT THIS CHAPTER! Wally: Anyway Hyperactiveness101 doesn't own any of us characters or Andersen's The Little Mermaid which I got the basics from the book Arina Tanemura wrote Fullmoon wo Sagashite now if she did do you think she'd be here writing this story? Hyperactiveness101: Yep! (starts to squeeze Hershey's Syrup down Wally's throat). Wally: sss-aaa---vvv--e mm--ee-! Hyperactiveness101: ON WITH THE STORY! **

**Thank You's for the Reviews- **

**Cyrix Thank you! You always review my stories and yeah I like to torture my readers but go you! You were the first to review this story! YAY! **

**lightening816 I finally continued this story! Thanks for reviewing. **

**romanceluver95 You can attack me now if you want since I didn't update for a month...hehe...sorry I made some things upper case in this chapter but I tried doing this ! mark more, the whole reason I did uppercase was so it looked like Kuki was yelling in her mind. I hope this is enough Wally Pov for you in this chapter!**

**Glasscase of Emotions Your review was interesting it was really fun to read and thanks for reviewing! **

**Clair-Crossed Thanks for loving my story it makes me happy when readers like my story and tell me so thanks for reviewing! **

**Emira Thanks for reading all my stories it makes me happy to know readers read and like my other stories. Thaks for saying I'm a good writer it helps cheer me on! Thanks for reviewing! **

**Thanks for reviewing everyone! Every review encourages me to write this story even though it takes me along time to update...-- sorry about that...**

**Operation- M.E.R.M.A.I.D. **

**M.any tries **

**E.rrupts Kuki with  
**

**R.age **

**M.aking her **

**A.udition hundreds of times **

**  
I.n which may lead to **

**D. isaster **

**On with the story already before this girl has a chocolate heart attack...to late...**

**(Kuki's Pov) **

**The role of the Little Mermaid goes to...**

My heart began to race I was, too nervous to turn my head and see...

Then I felt someone put there hand on my shoulder and saw it was Wallabee again!

"Well way to go Kooks you got the part!" he said giving me a smile.

I looked shocked and turned my eyes to see if it was true...I couldn't believe it...I got the part...

I read it five times before I actually believed it!

"I GOT THE PART!" I yelled happily as I turned around to Wallabee.

You know I should give him a nickname...I know Wally! I thought to myself quickly.

Immediately we hugged and he spin me around the hallway. We both had idiotic smiles on. When we stopped I noticed people were staring at us.

**(Wally's Pov) **

When I stopped spinning her around I noticed people were staring at us like we were the most interesting things they'd ever seen.

"Good for you Kooks! Catcha later!" I said immediately trying to get out of the awkward situation. I rushed down the hall and stopped at my locker.

"Good for you Kooks! Catcha later!" mimicked someone from behind me. It was stupid Ernest. He started to laugh like it was the most funniest thing he heard.

"What the Hell do you want Ernie?" I asked. He immediately knocked off the laughing.

"So you got a thing for Kuki Sanban?" he asked.

"What I can't be nice to someone?" I asked back.

"No not if you want to keep your status of "Leader of the Bullies" you won't." he replied.

I grabbed my Reading book and slammed my locker shut. "So what I can still beat you to a pulp with one hand tied behind my back." I said as I started to walk towards where I usually hung out between classes.

All my followers were there waiting to please me. For some reason they all had smirks on. "So Wallabee heard you got a girlfriend!" one said.

"Yeah right" I replied as I could careless about what they thought of their leader at the moment.

"So if Kuki Sanban isn't your girlfriend can we beat her up?" another asked with his stupid smirk getting wider.

"No!" I said all of a sudden without thinking. They all started to laugh.

"Wallabee and Kuki sitting in a tree K-I-S-" started one of them. I immediately turned found the one who was singing it and jammed him against the wall.

I held him by the neck and asked him "Do you still want to sing that song now?"

He started to shake his head in saying "No" since he couldn't speak it from me clutching his neck.

Ernest yelled. "Wallabee let go of him he can't breathe he was just joking!"

"Thought so.." I said as I slowly let the guy go. He stared to cough like a mad man and rubbed his neck like crazy.

But, I could care less about if he was okay. "Wallabee sure still the king!" said the one I choked trying to get on my good side.

"Yeah I'm not sure though..." said Ernest.

"Why not?" I asked getting ready to slug him.

"Well if Kuki Sanban is your weakness...then..." he started out.

"What do you want me to punch her?" I asked like it was no big deal when it actually made me nervous inside.

"Not exactly that...but you know how she got the lead role in the play what if she had you know an accident and couldn't play anymore?" replied Ernest. **(I feel like I'm doing something from the Godfather..) **

"What kind of accident?" I asked wondering what I'd have to do to prove myself.

"You know like her breaking her leg or something of the sort." said Ernest.

"Fine I'll do it during their practice tonight." I said shoving Ernest out of my way. "You guys can't be around you'll throw me off so go menace someone else tonight."

I walked to class early and started to think of what I could do about this problem..._I mean I really like Kuki but I don't want her to get hurt... maybe if I pretended to date someone else they'd beat her up and I wouldn't do a thing...but that wouldn't be right..._I thought to myself.

When I finally was I was interrupted from my thoughts it's was already 6th period and by non-other than the problem herself Kuki. "Umm...Wally class has been over for ten minutes why are you still in here?" she asked giving me a questionable look.

I looked around and remembered that math just ended but I didn't move..."Are you okay Wally you with me here?" she asked waving her hand across my face to see if I was alive.

"Umm...oh..yeah sorry! Kind of knocked out there for a bit..." I said turning a bit red.

"So why are you here?" I asked "Shouldn't you be eating lunch?"

"I can't I have to clean the boards for MISS EVIL GERTRUDE...I mean Miss. Gertrude." she said with a look of hatred when she said "Miss. Gertrude"

"You must really hate her!" I said.

"I do!" she said quickly. "Actually I don't it's just she has it out to get me for some reason!"

I started to laugh. "Now why is she after you?" I asked trying to hold in my laughter.

"She knows I think her lectures are boring since I daydream so she gets revenge on me anyway she can!" Kuki yelled but than said. "Ignore me I'm just an idiot..."

"Yes...in ways you really are but your nice, too well I gotta go see ya around kooks." I said as I got up and was leaving.

"See ya Wally!" she said and waved and got back to cleaning the boards.

From down the hallway I heard her yelling "What Kind of Punishment Is This! I MEAN CLEANING BOARDS!"

I stopped and began listening to what she was saying to herself. "WHAT! A Spot! I'll get you!" she said as I heard her scrub even harder. " What a puddle! Oh No! AHHHHH!" All I heard was a squeak from her slipping and I giant bang from her falling.

" Oh No! It's all over! Someone anyone get towels, napkins, anything!" she yelled. **(I just had a sudden urge to put that in here) **

I started to laugh my butt off but went on my way to lunch anyway.

_**After School...**_

Okay why do I have to do this...I'm above Kuki and "The Teen" right now. (Man how dumb to be nicknamed "The Teen"?) Anyway Kuki is doing an awesome job while the Teen is just showing off.

I have a bag filled with marbles (they're pretty heavy) and I tied it to one of the ropes so when it goes down it'll land on Kuki's foot and nothing else. (Plus the bag won't come undone then.)

Why do I have to prove myself? I feel so guilty...She was so happy when she made it I don't know if I can do this...I slowly dropped the bag and looked down at Kuki.

She didn't even notice it was coming! I couldn't help myself I yelled "Look Out!"

**That's it for now! Hoped you all liked it! I wanted some suspense and put some silliness in it so yay! Please R&R Flames are aloud right now because I feel like it! BRING IT ON! Wally:(chocolate probably went to her head.) Hyperactiveness101: Oh Shut Up! (shoves an exploding chocolate in his mouth) Wally: What the (it explodes). R&R! **


End file.
